


Snap, Sizzle and Pop

by SSSUZUKI



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Dark Ichigo, Fire, Hollow Ichigo - Freeform, Ichigo - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Water, fire and water, fire king, fire kingdom, kurosaki - Freeform, shirosaki - Freeform, water kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSUZUKI/pseuds/SSSUZUKI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two opposites that were never meant to be...Yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap, Sizzle and Pop

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters except this story and my imagination~
> 
> Warnings: Yaoi...Smut, 'nuf said
> 
> Pairings: IchiShiro
> 
> Beta: MiniDreamer
> 
> I have had this idea for a while now, this little snippet here is actually a side story to a multi chapter fic Perfect Imbalance...Now when this multi chapter comes out is another question entirely but either way stay tuned and enjoy!

Snap, Sizzle and Pop

Everything was a fogged up mess, figuratively speaking and literally, as two bodies, frantic in their movements, collided and meshed together. The air was thick with condensation, like a fog had descended upon them, they were too lost in the moment. Twin sounds elicited through their sensual fever, echoed throughout the room, gasping as lips parted wetly. A deep groan accompanied by a lower husked out cry were the only sounds that managed to escape pliant flesh before they were consumed ravenously once more.

It was uncontrollable and the feeling only intensified with each lingering and bruising contact. Over and over again, it brought on continuous, seductive shocks that teased at every one of their senses. The heat was overwhelming and blinding to the soothing chill that washed over it ferociously as the two opposites moved together in pleasurable unison, in hopes of feeling more. Always more…

Their lips parted audibly in their haste to deepen the kiss, his skin was burning with overwhelming heat. The body that laid out before him mirrored a similar state except it possessed qualities that were opposite to his firery nature. His skin tingled and shuddered at the numbing cold against his skin. The water that surrounded them moved and warped as it circled and snaked its way around the two bodies. It was as is if the liquid had a life of its own and it seemed like it was about to consume them both, but it simply evaporated the closer it got to the scorching heat that occupied one of the bodies in which it enveloped.

A blue tongue snaked its way across the seam of a pair of warmed lips. It was eager in its desire to deepen its contact further. The pair of golden irises painted on black sclera hid behind hooded eyelids and stared heatedly at the one before him. Contrary to his heated gaze his skin as white as snow permeated it's cold touch on the other body.

The other male made no hesitation to comply. His mouth parting voluntarily and his own tongue readily chasing its counterparts as he greedily consumed the kiss like a raging fire. The sight was blindingly perfect, with his sun-kissed skin a warm contrast against his fair skinned counterpart. He let his fingers thread through the long silver strands of equally white hair, wanting nothing more than to gain proximity. They both parted and reconnected their hungry lips, engaging in the uncontrollable shocks that abused their senses. The stinging sensations only brought them closer as they hastened to feel more... feel more of that uncontainable pleasure of colliding scopes, the cold against hot and hot against cold. It was phenomenal how much pleasure those opposite forces brought to each counterpart.

The air was heavy with suffocating heat as the temperature around them rose dangerously. Their lips parted with a gentle sound and left a lingering touch, the burning imprint against one and bruising coldness against the other. They greedily breathed in the dense air that hovered in the close proximity between them, causing the molecules around them to stir maddeningly.

"King." The pale teen husked out while running his hand through the vivid orange locks only to rest at the back of the other teen's neck. His cool breath mingled with the heated breath of the other.

The orange head hummed in response, nipping at a pale bottom lip while he pulled the teen flush against himself. So close that even the water surrounding them could not get through without resistance from the two bodies.

Running his tongue along the now pink hue that adorned the pale teens lip, he didn't waste any time before he consumed the others lips with his burning pair. A low moan resonated between their keen lips as the paler teen lost himself in the intense surge of power and desire in which he was thoroughly being drowned in, and more than anything he welcomed it.

Never in his lifetime did he think he could ever feel this strongly, this longingly, it was dangerously uncontrollable.

So with his wildest desire coming true, he welcomed it with longing arms, this warmth that only this particular other could provide him.

Neither of them wanted to part, but the necessity for air became too great. The silver haired teen pulled away softly only to feel the other tighten his hold around him, refusing to disconnect their lips in their heated tango. A small sound left the back of the teen's throat in a weak protest as the orange head's lips continued their assault with renewed fever. Their lips molded to close any proximity between them and meshed together with equal fight, the orange head showing his content and displeasure in separating from their desired lip lock.

That was until a wave of water washed over them. Stunning the orange head enough for his paler counterpart to successfully pull away out of his grasp. Taking in much needed deep breaths, the silver head teen gasped while his lungs worked to steady his breathing. The water from the bath moving around him like a snake circling its prey.

The orange head blinked the water out of his eyes, clearly shocked at the sudden events. As he steadied his breathing quickly, he locked his gaze with the other, "What the hell Shiro?" he exclaimed, running a hand through his orange hair, now soaked with water. Although not for long as the heat from his body was making it dry up pretty quickly.

Still slightly out of breath Shiro couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up within his chest and pass his lips. The sight of the flustered and drenched orange head before him was a scene like none other

"Eh, who knew the King of Fire 's so impatient, did ya forget tha' water 's my element." Shiro stated with amused golden eyes, his hand coming up to cover his grin. He let out another chuckle. "Ya needed t' cool down 'n my opinion."

The King of Fire heatedly gazed at the one before him, the water around him evaporating with his rising body heat, "And as the King of Fire you should know that I have no patience at all!"

Shiro's grin grew against his hand before closing the gap between them once again, said hand came to cooly rest against the heated skin of the other's chest. He pushed the orange head backwards till his back rested against the ornate porcelain tiles that decorated the bath they currently resided in.

The touch instantly brought a cold shiver down the orange head's spine. Like a chemical reaction, he couldn't get enough of it. He pulled Shiro onto his lap and both of his hands held the pale hips as he pressed Shiro closer to his toned body. Ichigo's lips firmly pressed against Shiro's pale neck, lips unmoving as they caressed the other's chilled skin.

Shiro was very much in the same state of awareness. His body tingling with every passing touch. The warmth against his cool skin was pleasant and welcoming, it was so different to his own.

Shiro was very well aware of his King's impatience and he used it to his advantage. Playfully pouting with a teasing whine, "But King! Ya know I couldn't breathe!" Shiro's voice lined with fake innocence and his lips in a mocking grin.

The comment earned Shiro a low growl and nip at his throat causing the albino's grin to widen at his King's instant reaction to his playful teasing. Threading his black nailed fingers through the orange locks, Shiro pulled at the shoulder length hair to bring the warmer body closer. The arms around Shiro's waist tightened till their torsos were once again flush against each other, a perfect contrasting blend of pale white against sun-kissed bronze.

At first the burning fingers lazily caressed the pale skin, trailing each bit with heated indents. It was not long before they turned into curious hands that began to wander. The orange head's strong flat palm ran smoothly up Shiro's waist to his back as his fingers once again became entangled within the long silver locks which cascaded elegantly down a slim toned back. Shiro's eyes became half lidded in contentment as he halfheartedly pulled at his King's hair, urging the other to lift his head from its hiding place against his neck.

The orange head begrudgingly did just that, looking up at content which filled those golden eyes, his own honey brown eyes shifted to catch sight of a blue tongue that was running over the seam of his slightly parted lips.

Shiro watched the subtle shifts in his King's gaze, his own eyes lighting up in amusement before leaning down till their lips touched, lightly brushing his lips against his King's now parted pair. Shiro's bottom lip slipped between the orange head's pliant pair with ease. His King's lips heating up his caged bottom lip, their breaths merging in a mess of temperatures through the open lip lock.

In no time at all the orange head began to move his lips against the other's, his tongue finding its way past Shiro's willing pair, blue tongue joining in its invitation to deepen the intimate caress.

It didn't take long for their mutual needs to grow. Shiro let out a moan as the orange head thrust his hips up in a grinding motion, the friction causing a pleasant shock to run down Shiro's spine. Shiro slowly rocked his hips in response, making his desire known to the other. His King's lips stilling abruptly against his own to let out a heated groan before attacking his lips with added hunger.

Once again Shiro's breath was stolen as his lips parted with a soft sound that gently echoed against the tiled walls of the bathroom the two occupied. Their eyes never left one another in their half lidded gaze, their lips a caressing mess of inhales and exhales, as the orange head pushed his hips up once again in impatience.

If Shiro had to be honest with himself, he was becoming equally impatient and not being one to deny either one of their needs for very long, Shiro slowly caressed the nape of the orange head's neck before placing them on his strong shoulders.

The orange head moved his hands back to the albino's firm hips as Shiro lifted himself up onto his knees, his grip on his King's shoulders tightening as he hovered over the orange head's arousal. Shiro looked down at his King causing the other's head to roll back from the albino's new change in height. Both of them stilled their movements while Shiro brought his forehead against the others, their lust filled orbs locking together in equal longing and desire.

There was no need for preparation, both of them were too far gone as they moved in sync with each other. Not breaking their gaze for even one moment, like a slow motion picture Shiro carefully brought his hips down in one swift movement, gasping as he felt his body willingly take in the orange head's arousal. It wasn't long till Shiro was firmly seated on the orange head's lap once again, Shiro's mouth had fallen slack against the other's slightly parted lips, the orange head's jaw tense with overwhelming pleasure that tightly held him.

Shiro was quick to adjust as he slowly lifted his hips up before falling swiftly downwards. They both gasped at the intense feeling of pleasure that motion gave to their desire crazed bodies. Shiro soon found a rhythm of slow and fast. His fingers tensing against his Kings shoulders with every slow lift of his hips before dropping hastily down against the others. The drawn out cries and swift falls only served to heightened the friction it aroused.

The orange head's grip tightened on Shiro's mobile hips as he brought his own upwards to meet the thrust. As Shiro rode his hips down, the meeting of the two caused an instant reaction. Shiro's eyes shot open with overwhelming passion laced with induced pleasure, his body almost stilling as the orange head hit that one spot inside him that hazed up his vision even more amongst the fog filled room. The firey orange head groaned heatedly as he felt the other tighten around his own growing need, his breaths coming out in sensual pants against Shiro's lips.

Shiro's mind was too far gone as the welcoming torture continued, his eyes lowering with hooded gratification, his hips moving in automatic motion to meet the upwards thrusts. The collision sparked growing frictions that were intensified by their contrasting body temperatures. Their voices lust filled, echoed through the span of the boiling room, Shiro's moaned cries accompanied by his King's low groans. The dancing water becoming only a background accompaniment to their song of enjoyment.

The orange head broke away from the half lidded gaze, his eyes closing and his eyebrows furrowed into a scowl as he felt his end coming. Shiro was not far behind as he watched his King's face morph into one of concentration. It wasn't long till all movements were stilled. Both their hands tensed alongside their stiffened bodies as they crushed themselves against one another, it was ecstasy that took over after that. Shiro shuddered in his climax, his head falling back abruptly, a silent drawn out moan left his parted lips as his King buried his face against the other's pale chest, a deep groan of Shiro's name muffled against skin as he reached his mutual high along with the albinos.

They both rode out their highs lazily, breaths laboured and basking with pleasure came out in soft pants in their afterglow.

This intense feeling of blinding heat and soothing cold was overwhelming. Complete opposites that were never meant to be, or so one thinks. But once the two forces collide…The result was uncontrollable, indescribable, a conflicting act of pleasure that completed one another in a glorious symphony that only they could dance to and no one else.


End file.
